Phantom Thieves on the Loose!
by Aika Ashihara
Summary: Kaito was doing his usual thing. Preparing for his heist. But when a certain phantom thief (other than him) tapped on his shoulder, he couldn't possibly forget about that moment. / ONESHOT and sorta AU-ish / slight Kaito/Eli because yes :))


_Heyyo guys!_

 _So um, yeah, this is some sort of crossover oneshot I had in mind ever since... who knows when haha. This is pretty shitty because, Love Live and DCMK? You serious? Yeah._

 _Wanna know why? BECAUSE WHILST PLAYING LL! SIF, I FOUND AN ELI CARD JOB v2 VER. AND BAM. KAITOU E. Oh and yes, I DO play LL! SIF because why not?_

 _This might be OOC and I am super lazy to check for spelling/grammatical/etc errors so I apologize and anyway, hope you enjoy!_

 _\- Aika_

* * *

It was already obvious to Kaito that the ground floor of the building was filled with the KID task force. But then again, it was normal. They do this sort of thing whenever he sends out an advance heist notice of his night job. And as per usual, Inspector Ginzo was on the roll, pinching each and every officers cheeks just to make sure KID hasn't infiltrated the building yet.

And it looks like Kaito had sneaked in earlier and is now, on the rooftop of the building, waiting for the right moment to make his next move. He was analyzing the area all the while making sure that his favorite detective isn't quick enough to deduce that he was there.

Outside of the building, there filled with hundreds of people cheering for KID – the usual Kaitou KID fans. And might as well add the two familiar teenagers and the elementary kid - Suzuki Sonoko, Mouri Ran and of course, Edogawa Conan. But someone caught Kaito's eye. It wasn't someone he knew but he was sure he has seen them somewhere…

A girl not older than his own age, was talking to both Ran and Sonoko. Her hair was a grayish-brown color, quite long but probably a bit longer past her chest and a strand of her hair was tied up like a chignon bun at the right side of her head. From the view of Kaito, her eye color was brown. Wait, no? Upon a much closer inspection (by using binoculars, of course) she actually has amber colored eyes. The girl was wearing a white suit – not too plain – and a short brown skirt which reached above her knees revealing smooth daisy white skin.

Certainly, she looked like an idol, or something.

But Kaito had to shove the thought away. He couldn't possibly be mesmerized by the girl's beauty given of the thought that she surely looks gorgeous. But now was not the time for that, Kaito had to change into his KID outfit and prepare.

Once he was done, he immediately left the rooftop and into the building he went in, although, something didn't feel right. He heard footsteps coming in closer towards where he is. It sounded like the person was... wearing heels? _Possibly a female security or something..._

He briskly put on a simple police officer disguise - which was just the uniform and a cap to hide his eyes and don't forget the glasses - and before Kaito could even take one step forward, a finger tapped his shoulder.

Of course, Kaito was quite shocked. He couldn't help but jump a little. It truly was sudden. What would have he done if that person were to... what, just scare him for fun? And then he heard a soft chuckle. _A girl's voice...?_ And Kaito was right! It was a girl just like what he had thought a while ago! But... why in the universe was she chuckling? He had the time to ponder.

Kaito turned to his back and faced the girl that was behind him. She had blonde hair that reached beneath her shoulders but was tied up into a ponytail, leaving some strands of hair on the sides. Kaito's eyes met hers. Without a doubt, her eyes were a brilliant pair of cerulean blue.

Once Kaito got a good look at her, to his surprise (not really), she wasn't anything like a security officer or the sort. More like... A random teenager who seems to like cosplaying? The girl was wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Not to mention the black fingerless gloves she wore and black high-knee socks. The blonde practically wore all black with of course a few yellow highlights here and there. _What the—_

"Why hello there, Kaitou KID-san," the blonde started, her voice sweet and very much lady like.

" _Ara_... Since when did you find out that I am KID?" Kaito asked her while he took two – four steps behind. "A lady like you isn't supposed to be here you know." he smiled. _But since when did she even find out...?_

"As a fellow thief, or perhaps, _phantom_ thief, I would like to introduce myself to you," she said and slightly bowed, "E the Phantom Thief if you would please..."

At this point, Kaito smirked like no other. "Well, it sure is a pleasure to meet you, lady E." he bowed. "And yes, it is I, Kaitou KID. Just your nightly extraordinaire phantom thief~"

The blonde smiled but her face quickly turned into a frown. She abruptly motioned for Kaito, pushing him to the wall behind him.

"What the—!?"

The blonde put up her index finger on her, shushing him to be quiet. "Someone's coming our way!"

Kaito only nodded and obeyed as what he was told to do. He didn't want anyone else to find him in this situation anyway.

It was an officer that passed them. Lucky for the two Kaitous, they were safe from the said officer and the blonde peeled herself off of Kaito, brushing her clothes for no real reason.

"I appreciate for what you have done for me - and for yourself- E-chan," Kaito thanked the phantom thief and grinned ear to ear, "but I suppose that you shouldn't get in my way right now... I have a heist to host." he chirped and walked away from the blonde without waiting for a reply.

From a distance, Kaito heard the blonde shout out her name. "The name is Eli, if you feel uncomfortable using E!"

* * *

It was only a matter of time until KID starts roaming around the building only to claim the ruby ring, also known as the Red Angel. It was known for its long way back legend (or something), so basically, a big jewel and Conan had to protect it and make sure he catches KID this time. And for now, he's having someone on his side to capture another phantom thief as well.

" _Ne_ , Kotori-no-neechan. Who is this phantom thief you talked about earlier with Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan?" Conan asked the girl with the grayish-brown hair.

"Hmmm. I should say that she's an elusive thief like the Kaitou KID!" the girl, known as Kotori now, gestured her hands up as if explaining to a little child. Or, maybe she actually is. Ha, the irony. "She goes by the name of 'E' in public." she wagged her index finger side to side.

 _Kaitou E is a she?_ Conan asked himself.

The small detective listened anyway and he was downright serious. He smirked for a little while and put back on his childish façade back. "Thanks! But... why are you here? KID's having his heist today and not... Kaitou E, right?"

"About that, she sent in an advance notice few hours ago that she'll claim the Red Angel together with KID…"

Conan wasn't really surprised or anything when Kotori explained to him so he just hummed. "Kotori-no-neechan is a detective too, so I guess it'll be easier to catch the both of them this time, _ne_?"

"Mhm!" was Kotori's reply. "I still can't believe that you're the KID Killer, though..."

"Me neither... I only got the name because I've been chasing down KID for, I dunno, quite a while I guess" Conan shrugged and unconscious as he was, he turned serious though he looked quite amused. His smirk was telling Kotori that he's not just your normal and average 7 year old kid you see every day. "Anyway, I'm going to go in the building. What about you, Kotori-no-neechan?"

"Of course I am!" she chirped.

And so, the two went in together with Ran and Sonoko who tagged along.

* * *

For once, Kaito had to always look behind him to check if anyone was following him. And lord, Eli was following him. As if she was bored and got nothing else to do, she just _had_ to follow. Or something. Kaito didn't know.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look behind. He asked, "My lady, I might have to ask and it may be rude but, why are you following me?"

"Sorry but I'll have to work with you today." Eli said and shrugged. "Kotori-chan is here so I can't just leave yet."

"Kotori?" Kaito repeated as he tilted his head. _And why on this beautiful planet that God has created would you work along with me tonight?_

"She's a detective. I'm pretty sure she's here, you know..." Eli replied and gave Kaito a look. "It'll be my pleasure to work with you tonight, KID-san~ And if you are wondering why would I work along with you tonight was because a friend of mine said that she totally wants to see Kaitou E and Kaitou KID working together," the blonde sighed and added, "I had to live up to her expectations..."

Kaito couldn't help it but let it go this time. _Looks like I've got my answer_. He didn't really mind since Jii wasn't feeling well that night so he would totally appreciate Eli to be his partner for tonight. "Sure, then the pleasure is mine too." he bowed, held out Eli's right hand and soft - probably a little bit chapped - lips touched her knuckles.

Eli couldn't help but blush various colors of scarlet and Kaito who stood up immediately smiled like any gentleman would do at the blushing blonde. And then it hit Kaito. He couldn't possibly waste any more time! He had to rush to his designated destination. The room where the Red Angel was kept. He grab hold one of Eli's hand - he didn't bother which hand - and raced down the flight of stairs.

* * *

Time didn't stop. It never did and Conan was on standby together with Kotori and Inspector Ginzo. They were in the room where the Ruby was in. And only few more minutes until KID does his thing.

Kotori paced back and forth with a serious face and Conan too, was doing the same. The two detectives kept stealing glances at their watch. They couldn't wait until Kaitou KID and Kaitou E appears out of who knows where.

"A few minutes more until KID and Kaitou E shows up!" the inspector reminded his task force and they replied with a "Yes sir!"

The room was surrounded by police officers that belonged to the task force, of course. Though, there were a few security guards of the building are helping along with the task force. Gosh, Inspector Ginzo was truly grateful to the manager of the building but at the same time not. KID might actually disguise as one of them but to no avail, the inspector was wrong.

* * *

Kaito looked at his watch and smirked. It was time. He took out a remote from his white suit and pressed one of its buttons. The lights of the (nearly) entire building blacked out and he could confirm to himself that the room he was in front of echoed Inspector Ginzo's yelling. _As always... Nakamori-keibu is totally fired up!_ He grinned and stole a glance at Eli. "Ready?" he asked the blonde with his smile still plastered on his person. Though, he did not enjoy what he saw. The look on Eli's face was absolutely displeasing.

Kaito tapped on Eli's shoulder with his free hand and he could swear to himself that the girl flinched, her hand gripping on Kaito's hand tighter than before. "Are you… perhaps scared of the dark?" The magician asked, finally.

Eli slightly gave a nod.

"Oh dear…" Kaito mumbled. "It's OK, Eli-chan. I'm right here…" he trailed off and gave Eli a quick hug and let go.

"Are you still afraid?" Kaito asked again.

"Not really…" Eli said and her voice stable. "Thanks a lot, KID-san." She thanked with a smile and without a doubt, Kaito was certainly feeling better now that Eli was feeling fine and had calmed herself down. And the fact that he had found out about Eli's weakness, he decided to keep quiet about it since he didn't really have anyone to tell to about it. Heh.

The magician took out three balls that consists of smoke (pink ones. He literally uses pink smoke in most of his smoke bombs in almost all of his heists) and burst open the door. He threw them on to the ground and the aforementioned color of the smoke was now filling the room.

Kaito knew that it was kind of difficult to see with the smoke around but thanks to his sharp eyes, he knew where the glass case of the ruby was kept in. Still, his hands holding Eli's, they slipped into the room and Kaito whispered some words to Eli's ear. Probably some sort of plan he had thought of earlier before the comforting episode and all that.

* * *

Conan had seen it coming and raced to the edge of the room with Kotori while covering his mouth from the smoke, careful to not inhale it; Kotori did the same thing too. Once the smoke has cleared out, he saw an individual standing on top of the glass case. _KID...?_

And no, he was wrong. It wasn't KID. The only one possible person who could fit in the Kaitou category is none other than, yes, Kaitou E.

Conan cursed to himself and looked around the room. No signs of KID. Said phantom thief could possibly disguise as an officer but Conan didn't want to waste any more of his time finding KID because right now, Kaitou E is standing on the glass case which the ruby is in.

Without thinking, Kotori dashed toward where Kaitou E was standing. "Why do you steal?" she asked the phantom thief in front of her without any hesitation. "Sure, I know that I always ask this but... Why're you teaming up with KID this time!?"

Kotori didn't receive any reply from Kaitou E but instead, a sly grin. "Looks like my job here is done." said the phantom thief. "KID! I'm sure you can handle the rest! I await for your safe return!" and with a poof of smoke, Kaitou E had vanished into thin air. Still, Conan was trying to decipher what Kaitou E had meant when she was talking to KID. _So, KID really is in here after all..._ thought Conan when his lips twisted into a smile.


End file.
